Chains
by Diamond-Lies
Summary: After Sakura's grandfather's death, his last wish was her to live at his house for a year. But when she arrives there, she finds four people already living there! Now she has no choice but to live with them! How do things turn out? SS ET MOC
1. Chapter 1 : Introductions

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CCS, however I do own the character of Takashi Souske as, he is my original character._

**Chains**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

"So this is the place, huh?" said a seventeen-year-old teenage girl as she looked at the giant brass gate, entwined by vines. The teenager had auburn born hair that was tied in a high ponytail; it swayed behind her as a breeze came by. She looked more curiously at the large M.D. initials imprinted elegantly in the gate, with her emerald green eyes. She then reached into her canvas bag, which stood beside her, and took out a hand-written letter, and with it a picture of the exact same gate in front of her.

She looked around, seeing that no one was around; she tried pulling on the door. However her attempt failed, she let out a sigh, as she threw her belongings over the gate and swiftly climbed the gate, and jumped to the other side.

She went over and picked up her things, and studied the garden in front of her. She saw how this garden was once very beautiful, where the rose bushed grew untamed, and the vines strangling everything. "Grandpa, sure lives in style, however I wonder why he doesn't have anyone looking after this place?" she questioned.

She walked over to the main gate, engrossed with a beautiful design in gold, and took out an old key and slipped it into the keyhole. After quiet a bit of struggling, she finally opened it. She pushed the door with great effort as it creaked. She hesitantly walked in and saw that the inside was a complete opposite of the outside. It was beautifully styled, with amazing paintings, and gorgeous furniture. Not only that, but it looked well maintained, everything was neat and clean.

She looked over to a small table that had a cell phone resting on it. She pondered at it, and thought, _"Nobody is supposed to be here, then why is a cell phone here?"._ She shook her head to get rid of the thought and walked to through the lobby, and say a pair of giant stairs on either sides. Both made of marble with amazing gold designs engraved within them.

She left her bags on the ground beside the table and started to walk up the stairs. When all of a sudden a giant ball came right at her, she quickly dodged it. Just as she did, a pale of green paint came down as well, and wrapped her in its green slimy substance. "Oh, now you did it!" She gave an angered look, and ran up the stair, dodging several items and with a flip she made it to the top, only to come face to face with two guys.

The two guys tried to run only to get jumped on by the girl. They cried for mercy as she stepped painfully on their backs. They turned around and looked at her. She gave both of them a quick look over, one of them wore silver rimmed glasses, that hung from his ear. He had navy blue hair that complemented his sapphire eyes. The other one had a nice face and black hair, that went well with his dark black eyes, he seemed to be the same age as the guy with the glasses. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two, "What are you guys doing in my grandfather's house?"

"We.. uh… we live here, we're the tenants." Replied the guy with the glasses, as he stood up and brushed his clothes and fixed his glasses.

"No one said that this house was being rented. I mean from the entrance it looks abandoned!"

"Mr. Masaaki said we were allowed to live here as long as no one knew. And so, we thought that some kid was coming in here because of a dare, that why we attacked you. If we had known that you were his granddaughter we wouldn't have." Said the other guy as he fixed his shirt.

She let out a sigh, "Of course this was supposed to happen! After all, he never does any good to me! Ugh!" she ranted as she kicked the wall beside her. She turned sharply turned around and asked, "How many of you are here?"

"Well... That's Takashi Souske, and I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Okay so just you two---", she stopped as she saw a guy, that looked to be the same age as her, with brown hair and cold, deep brown eyes walk by.

She looked at him questioningly, when he turned to her and asked, "The new maid?"

She stood their frozen on her spot. Her lip twitched as she watched him, ask the guy by the name of Eriol about her. _"Did he say new maid?" _She let out an angered glare and snapped when she heard him say maid once more, "I AM NOT YOU'RE NEW _MAID_ YOU POMPOUS JERK!"

He walked up to her, only inches away, and touched her green hair. A smirk started to creep it way on his lips. He looked at her, then leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You better be careful." He then walked away, leaving the girl rooted on her spot.

After about five minutes, she let out an angered yell, "Who the hell was that guy?!"

Both Takashi and Eriol, watched in amusement, and smiled, "looks like he has a new victim.. Oh, and that was Syaroan Li, he also lives here."

"GAH!! I hate him already! They say you shouldn't judge a book by it cover! But that guy!!!!!! UGH!!!!!!!!!" she cried as she angrily tried to get the green hardened paint out of her hair.

Takashi looked at her more properly, without the green paint on her, she was actually quiet pretty, he looked at her more intently and asked, uncertainly, "Are you by any chance Sakura Kinimoto?"

The girl looked up from her hair, and smiled, "I am, but how do you know?"

He let out a chuckle, "Do you know Meiling Rae?"

"Yeah.. she's my best friend"

"Well, I'm her boyfriend"

Sakura looked at him in shock, "Oh my god! So you're the guy she was talking about! I'm soo stupid I didn't realize it! She told me all about you" She gave him a low bow, and smiled, "Yes, I'm Sakura Kinimoto, it's very nice to meet the two of you, and that self-absorbed freak!" She then tilted her head to the right and asked Eriol and Takashi, "Where is the bathroom, I would like to wash up, and then I'll tell you guys why I came here! Oh! And Takashi-kun, can I call you that?, could you please call Meiling and tell her to come here?"

Takashi nodded and went to call, while Eriol led her to a bathroom. He then asked, "Are you new in this city?"

"Hmm… well not really, I used to live here when I was younger, and then I moved to Tokyo, because of dance school. And now, since I'm done I'm just coming back for a few things."

"Dance school? Then how do you know Meiling, she's more of a martial arts and Kendo girl."

Sakura gave a small laugh, "I met her when she used to take dance, my mother was her teacher. After my mom died she quit, saying no one could teach her dance like my mom." She then walked into the bathroom, after saying her thanks to Eriol.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: : : 

A girl with ruby red eyes, and long black hair, she wore a red tanktop over a tight pair of black pants, and red sandals to match. She looked squarely at her boyfriend, she tapped her foot impatiently, "Are you telling me that Sakura…. _My best friend Sakura_ is here right now?"

Takashi looked at her and nodded, "Yes, she is"

"Hm… she came here, from Tokyo… and never called me once to tell me that she was coming here, is here?"

"Yes, honey, she is"

"You're wrong. I simply will not believe that she--- OH MY GOD! SAKURA!!!" shrieked the girl as she saw Sakura walk in with her waist long hair, still wet from her bath. She saw Meiling and smiled, when she came and gave her a big hug. "When did you get here?? Why didn't you tell me! You know that's not very best friend like!"

Sakura smiled, "Okay, okay I'll tell you, you know my grandfather right?"

"Yeah, the one that said, I quote, 'Dancing is for beggars' and he wouldn't see you guys until like Christmas of each year."

"Yeah, he died about three months ago…"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sakura, I never meant—"

"Hey, it's okay… but, well… in his will, he wanted me to give up dance and live here for a year."

"Okay living here I understand, but to give up dance?!"

"It's only for half a year, so in three months I can dance again! Not that I'll be good or anything…"

"Of course you'll be good! Don't say that… But wait… if you're going to live in this house, what's going to happen to those guys?" asked her friend as she pointed at the, now acknowledged, Takashi and Eriol.

"Oh... Well I thought that I'd kick them out—"

"KICK US OUT?! I know you're mad about the paint thing, but you can't kick us out! I'm too young to be kicked out! Tiashi-Chan!!!" Eriol said as he started to cry on Takashi shoulder. Takashi started to comfort him.

"You never let me finish… I thought about kicking you guys out, after the paint incident, but then I thought that it would be too hard to take care of this house. So, as of today you guys are _my_ tenants."

"Hey Eri-kun, I have a bad feeling about this" whispered Takashi to Eriol, who now was between the stage of happiness and sadness.

"Hey! That's a great idea, Sakura! Oh, and have you registered into a school yet?" Asked Meiling out of curiosity.

"Well, I haven't looked at it yet, after all I just got here."

"Oh, that's right! But hey Sakura how is Rei doing?"

"He's good like always. Anyways, since this is a great reunion, want to hit the streets for tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds a lot of fun!" and the two of them walked about talking about all sorts of things and memories.

Syaroan walked in and said, "There goes all the peace and quiet."

"Hey, Syao-kun what do you think about our new land lady?" asked Eriol is a cute voice.

"Lame."

"That's a little too harsh, don't you think?" said Takashi as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, besides she's actually very cute, without green paint on her, don't you think?" agreed Eriol.

"Look, you guys, I'm no interested in her, I gave up on girls a long time ago. I'm just saying she's going to have a lot of trouble living here. She's met us, but what about the person that lives in the third room? Besides, if Takashi didn't have Meiling and you weren't interested in older girls, you probably would do her in."

"Hey! I am completely faithful to Meiling!" Said Takashi as he glared at Syaroan.

"Hey, at least I am interested in girls!" was Eriol lame reply, after a second later he said, "Wait a second… is this, what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you're thinking." Said Syaroan, as he went into the kitchen and got himself a pop.

Eriol went over and sat in front of him, as a smirk played on his lips, "I think you like our new land lady, don't you?"

"I like her as much as I liked your Rhino, before I burned it."

"AHA! I knew it!!! You killed my Rin-chan!!!!" exclaimed Eriol, as he pointed accusingly at Syaroan.

"You're freaking seventeen years old. Grow Up!"

"Syaroan if you weren't my best friend I would have killed you by now." Eriol said in defeat. "No matter how hard I try, you always bring me down Syaroan."

Syaroan smiled at that, he got up and said, "I was only interested in one girl, I don't think I'm ever going to change my mind about it." As he looked over to Takashi, "Too bad she picked someone else." He then walked out of the room.

"He's still not giving up on her is he?" asked Takashi as Syaroan was no longer in the room.

"First love, are always hard aren't they, that's why I believe that a true guy should not fall in actual 'love'" replied Eriol as he ensconced himself in the coach.

"Love is important Eri-kun, not ever guy wants to be a player."

"yeah.. yeah…"

Author's Note:

Hi you guys! I thought I should write a different story! Don't worry I will keep up with my other one too! Anyways what do you think about it so far? Good, Bad? Tell me!

Oh and Takashi is in this one too!!! Heheheh I ♥ him!!! Umm… yeah.. I think that's about it.. So please review to tell me how it was!

Ciao, for now!!


	2. Author's Note: Goodbye

Hi everyone,

This is going to be an Author's note, but it is _very _important. So here goes:

I will no longer be on .

It is truly sad and it hurts me deeply that I will no longer be able to update or be able to do anything on this account. Unfortunately, my heath was been steadily diminishing which has really caused a large impact on the continuation of my stories. I will be going into intensive care where electronic devices aren't allowed. So you can just imagine the amount of books and art supplies I will be taking with me.

I really so wish that if there is anyone out there who would like to adopt my story, to please _please_ contact me via my email: or even message me on . It pains me greatly to have to give up on my stories, so if there is anyone who would like to continue, I will happily give you my notes on major events in the story.

I will be deactivating and/or deleting my account after February 25th. I greatly apologies to my readers, because really, I very much enjoyed everyone's feedback and how much I appreciated and loved the characters I worked with.

And so, this is my farewell to my loyal readers and everyone else this may effect. I hope that my treatment does work out, because I did have to withdraw from school for at least a semester and good knows how long. I…hope that after treatment I can come back and find that the support and the wonderful readers won't change.

I love you all and thank you for taking your time and reading this.

Diamond-Lies

. Liala


End file.
